


牧羊人和流浪的国王

by deltatled



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:01:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22772206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deltatled/pseuds/deltatled
Summary: 童话au流浪的国王吉尔伽美什遇见了牧羊人恩奇都。
Relationships: Enkidu | False Lancer/Gilgamesh | Archer
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	牧羊人和流浪的国王

“月亮已经升得那么高了。快去睡觉吧。”  
“那就讲个故事吧！我保证听完就睡觉。”  
孩子钻进被窝。大人点点头，开始低声讲道：

在遥远的大陆上，有一位年轻的国王。他的母亲是睿智的女神，父亲是骁勇的国王。年轻的国王还未出世，祭司们就预言：他将成为太阳，目光所及之处皆为疆土。  
国王出生后，女神将他托付给老国王，返回了天上。王子呱呱坠地后是连续数年风调雨顺的丰年。年幼时，无论学者、武士、烤馕的老妇，还是卖花的少女，只要和王子说过话，都对他赞不绝口。长大后，王子在战场上显出无人比肩的勇武和仁慈。十六岁，王子登基。从此，他就是世间女子的心上人。在国王治下，财富和奢藏源源不断流向都城；偶有的歉收和天灾也在他的调度下安然渡过；他的铁蹄踏破了搅扰边陲的游牧部落，敕令其岁岁缴贡良驹和牲畜。

歌谣这么唱道：  
“如果想喝最醇香的美酒，沿着两条大河，去黄金和青金石的城市吧！  
如果想见最窈窕的少女，沿着两条大河，去黄金和青金石的城市吧！  
如果你想流芳百世，抑或遗臭万年，沿着两条大河，去黄金和青金石的城市吧！”

商贾、政客、游吟诗人络绎不绝地造访两河间的都城；异国的王公贵族到此便乐不思蜀。虽然年轻的国王没有如预言中那样开疆辟土，他的贤明却已令民众争相传唱。而实现如此盛世，国王依靠天赋便绰绰有余。要征服其他国家，那也不过是多动一动手指的事吧。

不知从何时起，年轻的国王变得耽于逸乐，喜怒无常：有一段时间，他沉湎后宫，把大陆上艳帜高悬的娈童美女通通收入帐中，其中更有妓女和热孝的寡妇；又有一段时间，他专心地在花园中豢养猛禽野兽，不少企图重获宠爱的美人沦为活饵；再后来，国王一心经营起角斗场，让勇士和猛兽搏斗，让活下来的勇士相互厮杀，最后由他亲自上场，和胜出的勇士生死对决。凡能在他身躯上留下伤口的，他会在狂笑中砍下他们的头，再让裁缝缝好，装进纯金的棺墩抬回他们家里。  
比上述更荒谬的事起码有十件。论享乐，无人能出其右。  
国王究竟怎么了？  
百姓们偷偷询问神庙的祭司。祭司们观星卜卦，得到的结论和二十年前一致：国王仍是天命所选的国王。天垣中代表国王的恒星熊熊燃烧，再过一段时日，有百年一度的彗星会经过。大吉。

有一天中午，使女们在寝宫门外询问国王是否想用早膳；在连问数次没有回答后，一个脚步轻快的使女溜进寝宫。穿过五重垂帘，她看到锦榻上的纱缦已经被撩开。  
香炉熄了，国王不知所踪。  
接下来，皇宫内所有人被盘问了一遍。事实上，这一天，在整个王都内，没有人知道国王的踪迹。

当王宫众人急的火烧眉毛时，国王披上麻袋缝制的斗篷，开始在大陆上流浪。他爬上一线连天的险峰，探访海岸边幽深的溶蚀洞，独身闯入终年烟瘴的密林；他有时独自豪饮，连醉数日；有时也会收拾一下自己，拜访隐居的贤者和勇士的陵墓。  
有一天，流浪的国王在小河边洗脸。在倒影中，他发现一个狭长的洞口嵌在身后的山壁里，正好容纳像他那么高大的人通过。国王立刻走进了山洞。片刻后，他站在了山影下的一片苜蓿地中间。山背后，白雪皑皑的山巅藏在灰蓝的云中。  
流浪的国王从洞口周围的藤蔓中砍下一段，削成登山杖。翻过面前的山坡，一片比苜蓿地开阔十倍的草地出现在他眼前。镜面般的海子散布在草地各处，处处有蜂戏蝶绕的花甸；在太阳照拂下，草地上的露水如同无数眼泪一样闪烁。

年轻的国王不住加快脚步，像一匹马驹朝草地上坡跑去。当他爬到一半，一种奇妙的声音传进了耳朵。实际上，他并未真的听见歌声，有的只是一种美妙的、真假难辨的预感。几乎在同一刻，真正的歌声从山岗升起。  
那是一种介于动物的啼鸣和歌声间的声音。博学的国王连一个音节都听不懂，可每一个音节都如此圆融，自得韵致。国王听着歌声，心就像被砂糖的颗粒磨擦一般，无端地充满甜蜜和悲伤。  
是什么人让我的心如此煎熬？他丢开手杖，循声飞奔。  
一群绵羊涌现在山坡顶上。那歌声犹如一根明亮的金线穿过了此起彼伏的咩咩声。国王紧紧把握他的金线，冲进了云朵般的羊群。在那中央，他看到了曼声高歌的牧羊人。

那是我自身欲望的形状吗？  
那是我灵识中不灭的神火吗？  
那是只为让我抵达终极的堕落或是解脱而存在的梦吗？

国王不呼吸，不眨眼，像豹子一样小心而迅猛地扑向他的羊羔。绵羊惊叫着散开，让两人倒在开满小花的草地上。  
像个捉住蝴蝶的孩子，国王对身下的人热切又残忍：亲吻他的肌肤、细嗅他的汗香，同时难以自抑地紧握他的发丝、咬破他的嘴唇；忍受着撕碎和爱抚他的诱惑，在血的润滑下重重抚弄牧羊人的嘴唇，直到它们匀满鲜血，如同成熟得快要裂开的樱桃。  
这时，牧羊人的手从白袍下抬起来，轻柔地放在国王的臂弯上。国王的身躯颤了一下，几乎像在忍受突发的疼痛。然后他屈起食指，把加冕戒指上的玺印压在牧羊人殷红的嘴唇上。  
“无论过去未来，此刻起，你永远属于我。”  
他低声说道。  
而话音未落，牧羊人单手将国王扔了出去。

这是国王一生中不曾受过的奇耻大辱：一连在草地上滚了十圈才爬起来。  
而牧羊人轻盈地起身，垂过肩膀的头发里夹着几朵压碎的金雀花。瘦长的脚趾漫过细草，他朝国王走去：“你可真奇怪，怎么能按一按我的嘴就说拥有我呢？我也不是要故意丢开你，可你真的太重了。”  
国王放声大笑，眼泪都挤了出来，“很好，很好！多久没有你这样能取悦本王的人了？”  
“莫非你一直不开心吗？”牧羊人歪过头，“真可怜。来，让我招待你吧，我家有很多好东西。”  
这次国王快要笑断气了。牧羊人并不觉得不妥，“这一定是你要拥有我的理由了：因为我看起来就很愉快，不仅吃饱穿暖，还能每天和羊群在日头下散步。”  
“哦？我还以为那群畜生是今天的晚餐呢。”国王反唇相讥。“怎么听起来像是你的朋友啊？”  
牧羊人停步思索了一下：“这个事情比较复杂：这群小强盗，冬天经常闯进我的仓库大吃特吃；但我允许了，否则羊饿死，我也会饿死。反之，要是我饿死了，谁又在冬天给他们种胡萝卜呢？再说，羊也要吃草和胡萝卜才能活命，我们彼此彼此吧。诚如你所说，大部分时候我们关系很好：毕竟偷羊只有晚上的月亮和你知道。”  
他愉快又单纯地补充：“那可真的很刺激呐！”  
国王眯起鲜红的眼睛，慢慢问，“这么说来，你认为自己和畜生草植并没有高低之分咯？”  
“是这样的。”  
牧羊人朝国王伸出手。国王凝视着他，越过面前的手，反倒抚摸起他的脸颊。他用一种截然不同的柔和语气叹息：“真是野花不闻其芳啊……”  
牧羊人似乎有些意外，“对你来说，难道我——呜！”  
国王突然咧开嘴，大腿勾住牧羊人的膝弯朝下一扣，牧羊人猝不及防跌到他身上。国王用手臂紧紧箍住他，两人抱成一团朝坡下滚去。  
乱糟糟的气流中，国王又在纵声大笑。牧羊人的耳朵贴在他胸前，听见胸腔中澎湃的共鸣，听见他的心像要亲吻自己一样用力撞击胸腔。在那一刻，他确信自己拥有令国王快乐的义务。当国王快乐时，牧羊人甚至比他更快乐。打猎、散步、在晒暖的小溪里洗澡......这种轻盈的感觉比他体验过的所有快乐合起来都要鲜烈。  
不知怎的，他们就着翻滚的势头扭打起来，在草地上厮闹半天，像两头非要在玩耍中分出胜负的幼狮，最后还是以平局告终。羊群早就被吓到了几里外的山岗上，晚些时候才被找到。

牧羊人将国王带到自己的小屋里。它用石块砌墙，用茅草和石片盖顶，里面只有一张摊着毛毡、铺满干草的木床和吊在火堆上的小锅，地上铺着厚实的毛毡。国王像只搬进新家的猫一样挑剔地巡视一圈，在火堆旁盘膝坐下。牧羊人肩扛一条风干羊腿，抱着野菜和胡萝卜走进来。  
国王故意说：“既然你已经知道我是国王，让国王吃这样的东西可是要被吊死的。”  
牧羊人耸耸肩，“可你不是我的国王，你是我的客人。我正准备拿过冬的屯粮招待你。”  
“哼，听起来的确有几分诚意，本王原谅你了——但你属于本王，这一点毋庸置疑。”  
牧羊人搅拌着咕嘟冒泡的小锅，头也不抬：“要是外面的小羊承认你是他们的国王，我就考虑考虑——你可以试试给它们盖章。”  
说话间，他鬓边的发束几次溜了下来，几乎要垂进肉汤。国王越过温暖的白汽将那束顽固的头发抿到耳后。他的指尖顺着耳背轻佻地滑到颈后，露出意蕴深远的笑容：“这纯真又顽固的表情意外地令人心动。不，无论对你做出多荒唐的事，你都会露出这副表情吧？明明是头随心所欲、无所谓善恶的猛兽，却露出儿童般的神态——不过也好，唯有超脱人理、独一无二的矛盾，才有资格得到本王的全部宠爱。”  
“我的客人，为什么你总说深奥的话哪？因为你是国王吗？因为你说话最难懂，所以才能做国王吗？”牧羊人好奇地盯着国王，一手轻按他的手背。  
“哦？既然是你的疑惑，本王就稍稍点拨一下吧：所谓王，超然万民之上。王即是法，王即是正，和四季流转一样崇高不可撼动。在他的庭院内，所有人都受其正其法约束，他也要承受其中的一切，引导其中的一切，挥霍其中的一切。有人妄图玷污，王必将其拔除。”  
说这席话时，他没有半分夸张。无论怎样放浪形骸，国王诚然是唯一的国王。  
牧羊人虔诚地吻了他的手背。  
“那么你成为’王’必然是出于’爱’。”  
国王哑然。一根隐秘的弦被拨动了，奏出他从未听闻的乐音。  
“可是，既然你爱他们，为什么丢下了他们，流浪到这么遥远的地方？”  
国王回答：“譬如父母之爱子，小心看护和放任自流都是必须的。他们在我的治下活得过于理所当然了。他们应当学会为自己生活，而不是将王视作生活的保障和理由。”  
“现在我能理解你了。”牧羊人凝视着他，“但恕我不能跟从你，这是我的感觉，否则我们的相遇就要黯然失色；我也不可能顺从你的准则，因为我打心底里不在乎——”  
他柔声道：“可即便不是你的子民，今夜我也不会离开你。我只想知道，你要拥有我，即使我永不顺服，也是出于同样的理由吗？”  
“是的。”国王的回答掷地有声。“你不是我的子民，而是我唯一的对等者。从前没有过，以后也不会再有了。”

一晌话毕。国王在牧羊人殷切的笑容和注视下喝光了那锅肉汤。夕阳刚刚沉入山谷另一端，小屋外的粼粼溪水仍是温暖的。牧羊人为他的客人拿来了一副毛毡裹身，催促他去溪水中沐浴。国王将剧动过后酸软的躯干沉入流水中，面朝一道披着余晖的缓坡，几头绵羊在吃草，中间还有两匹栗色的野马。从水中出来时，他轻松得像饱睡了三天，任由晚风吹干身体，才披上毛毡回到屋里。  
牧羊人跪在床榻边，他换了一件更新的白色宽袍，全心全意地往榻上播撒香似苦橙的白花。在国王的家乡，只有初婚少女会那么做：在傍晚时分摘下一篮雪白的木槿花，仅着白袍，在丈夫的注视下将花朵撒在婚床上。如果是续弦和再嫁，则要撒粉红的木槿花。这种花的色泽是由纯白越开越鲜艳的。国王并不点破，只是含笑抚弄牧羊人的头发。  
我确实爱他如我的妻子，这礼数很相宜。国王心想。  
牧羊人打理完床铺，国王驾轻就熟地躺了进去，他有一肚子话想和牧羊人讲。但主人祝他晚安，告诉他自己仍有活计。国王望着他瘦削的背影消失在门外，总觉得他的面色带有一分愁容。

月亮从小屋的窗台上经过，国王醒来时，床的另一半依旧冷冰冰的。床沿湿漉漉的，几朵白花被揉碎了。牧羊人已经回来过了，也许他伏在床边睡了一觉。可他为什么又走了？  
屋外悄寂无声，他下床寻找了一圈，一无所获；他凝神，终于从风中捕到了耳熟的歌声。  
在山坡下，牧羊人靠在羊群中，怀抱一头羊羔。他用手指缠着卷曲的羊毛，对半空硕大的月亮引吭高歌。白天的牧歌已经令国王百感交集，这一曲直令他心如刀绞。这回国王听懂了：就像雄鸟在春天的林子里所唱的，这是爱歌。白天的牧歌其实是同一首，只不过牧羊人改变了哀婉不已的唱腔。即便如此，牧歌也显得忧愁而彷徨。  
国王顺坡滑下去，将牧羊人拉出羊群。他生气地问：“你为什么不回屋睡觉？为什么抛下本王独自在此悲歌？”  
牧羊人湿润的脸颊沉入国王燃烧的双瞳。他懵然地睁大眼睛：“……我只是想唱歌。”  
国王逼问：“我要听真话。你怎么唱得出这个味道？独自生活在这里，为什么又会唱异国他乡的情歌？为什么会在床榻上散花？现在为什么……”  
为什么又要恸哭呢？  
牧羊人含泪说，曾有一个女人造访山谷。她时常对他唱这歌，为他的床铺散花。  
他问为什么这样做，女人说：“那是因为爱。我爱神，因而也爱你无垢的心。但你的双生火焰并不是我。如果有一天他来了，为他放歌，为他散花吧。”  
国王的神色变了。牧羊人抬起泪水涟涟的眼睛，“刚刚我梦到了你，数不清的分离，梦到你的泪水浸透我的骸骨......爱是如此痛苦吗？让我的喉头被眼泪堵住。”  
他掬起泪水。  
“这些都是为了浇熄舔舐我心的毒火。”  
国王明白了。离别啃噬着牧羊人的心。有人说，真正的爱是在第一眼时因为预见了离别而悲伤。而他们相遇前，不知有多少年，牧羊人独自徘徊在空谷，为缥缈无迹的爱人反复唱着爱之歌。  
“那就唱给我听，”国王的声音微妙地颤抖，他粗鲁地抓住牧羊人的手腕，“不要唱给旷野，不要唱给夜神。回屋里去，只为我唱。”  
牧羊人在泪水中笑了。国王将他拉到溪边，褪下他臭烘烘的白袍。他原本想快速地替这个傻瓜冲洗一下。初夏入夜后，山溪依旧凉得浸骨。但牧羊人光着身子走到月下：“我并不冷。但我想让你看一看我的身体。我偷偷看过了你的。”  
为他擦身时，反倒因为吹破鼻涕泡，牧羊人露出了鲜见的羞怯。

他们跑回山坡上的小屋，倒进载满白花的木床，牧羊人红着眼圈，笑嘻嘻地拢起一抔白花，撒在国王头上。  
国王说：“和我一起走吧。”  
牧羊人必须先对羊群负起责任。它们习惯依赖他的胡萝卜过冬了。  
“等教会它们怎样过冬，我就来找你。”他低声喘息，仔细端详着国王的脸庞，“征服，然后支配吧，我的朋友，不是为了神谕，只为了你所爱的人们。”  
然后他们温存而焦渴地抚摸彼此，从伤痕到发丝，连自己都为渴望的强烈感到吃惊。国王折起牧羊人的双腿，亲吻那对细长的胫部和脚腕，用牧羊人做梦也想不到的异国把戏让他的脚趾像含羞草叶一样蜷曲。月亮还未高悬，他们可以慢慢来。

黎明时，国王从背后拥抱着牧羊人。他们的身体像使用过度的琴弦一样发热、震颤。太阳升起，两人披上毛毡，离开焚着松木的小屋，爬上高处积雪的山坡。雪地上群鸟惊起。更远处，雪山之巅正在从粉红亮成金黄。他们共同注视这看似缓慢、实则瞬息之间的变化。  
牧羊人忽然说：“……这就像世界上第一次日出。”  
国王喃喃，“也像世界消陨前的最后一次。”

正午，国王离开了山谷。  
一路上，他在山间留下标记，回都后便神速夺下了山谷所在的小国。他遣人寻找那个山谷。然而信使却报只见那条小河，不见山洞。  
国王没有任何动摇。他遣散后宫，关闭角斗场，持续吞并周围的国家。每隔两天，学者们就要翻新国境地图。他规划了连接诸国的驰道，准备在崇山峻岭里修建栈道以通商贾；同时让天文学者代替祭司，通过天象变化指导农耕和防汛。他锲而不舍地搜寻那个山谷和牧羊人。这样的癔症持续了数十年。直到他的权能如同阳光辐射整片大地，他也没能再次踏入那个山谷。  
空前庞大的国家在他的治理下井井有条。人们赞颂他，贤明的国王，天赐的国王。祭司们在民间宣布，一切正如那颗彗星所预示。

一个冬天的下午，国王躺在花架下午歇。他不再年轻，身体的病痛追上了他。闭眼之后，温暖的白光包围了国王，他闻到空气中有带露的青草和苜蓿花香，春天破土而出，溪水潺潺流淌，羊群又在不远处咩咩叫唤。一只温暖的手覆盖着他的眼睛，把他疲倦的头颅安放在膝上。  
“一别三十年，我的半身，我的火焰，你终于来了。”国王平静地说。  
牧羊人声音如同慢慢撕裂的绢帛：“在你离开山谷的那一刻，我们的星轨错开了唯一的交点。我的星也再不会现于天幕了。”  
国王抬起手指，落在他曾经印以王玺的地方，“神怎敢夺走我的宝物？我要涂黑神像的眼睛，让他们瞧瞧这些年我所目睹的。”  
“王啊，不要悲伤，不要发怒。”牧羊人的头发扫过他的嘴唇。“我永远属于你，神从人间收回我，但决不能从你那里夺走我。”  
“那就不要再一次把我丢下，否则你比神明更加残忍。”国王轻声说。  
“从无边的梦里醒来吧，我的朋友。我是千万众之一，你爱我，也爱千万之众。不要让我成为叹息的空洞——让我成为泉眼吧。至少我们的梦会抵达同一个尽头。”  
牧羊人轻柔地碰了碰泪湿的双唇，国王醒来了。无名的小鸟在衣襟处留下一根金绿的羽毛。他看着，泪如雨下。

“贤明的国王一直统治了六十年，直到尝过人世的每一种幸福才离世。据说国王去世时，手握着那根褪色的羽毛。在出殡那天，无数金绿的雀鸟衔白花飞来，在灵枢上方飞旋不去。这一幕连祭司也无法解释。人们说，是神明在致哀，是神明来迎接他了。呼，讲完了。嗯，你怎么啦？”  
孩子的眼泪爬满脸庞，他埋进大人柔软的白袍里抽泣不已，口齿不清地说胡话。  
大人拍抚他颤抖的脊背，柔声安慰。金饰的雪松木门突然打开了，另一个青年抄着手，一边大步流星，一边怒笑道：“想不到你还是个伟大的游吟诗人！你从我那儿溜出来，就是要给这个小杂种讲睡前故事？这个故事本王听过的版本可不太一样。牧羊人不是在三年后被找到了吗？哼，在国王登基庆典的巡礼中，他故意站在街头给绵羊薅毛，然后被经过的国王捉回皇宫教训了一顿。只是贪图好玩就在三年内不停变装，让国王连人影都找不到！本王记错了吗，恩奇都？”  
“可是吉尔，睡前故事还是以悲剧结尾好啊——你看，芬巴巴哭得睡着了。”  
他的朋友微微一笑。  
吉尔伽美什拉起他，像个抢回了心爱玩具的小孩，牢牢攫住那双露珠般的眸子，“现在本王也要就寝，努力让雄狮入睡吧，恩奇都，否则可有你受的。”


End file.
